


You Are My Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Lung Cancer, M/M, Russian Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard knew it was coming but never wanted to accept Frank's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You Are My Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525062) by [maybe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe13/pseuds/maybe13)



 

No more than half an hour ago, Gerard had been having dinner with his brother and his wife, Mikey and Alicia, when he got the call from the doctor, telling him an ambulance had to been sent to his house and he should come to the hospital as soon as he could. It was Frank. Two and a half years ago, he'd been diagnosed with lung cancer, "It was probably the excessive smoking," he'd always say, and laugh. Since the diagnosis, the doctor's had said he had three years to live, and he should make it to his thirtieth birthday, at least. Today was 2 months before that birthday.

As soon as he got the call, he got into his car as quickly as he could, and drove to the hospital, barely making it without getting a speeding ticket. He asked at the reception what room he was in and ran there as fast as he could, trying not to knock anyone else over. Finally, he made it to the room, and, out of breath, he sat down in the chair next to Frank's bed. He didn't look good, at all; his skin was paler than normal, looking almost translucent, his cheeks were hollow and his eyes dark and sunken, and he had a cannula in his nose, but it didn't seem to be helping his breathing much, judging by his shaking breath.

"Oh my god, Frankie, what happened?" Gerard asked.

"I don't know, I- I just felt r-really weak and t-then I couldn't breathe a-and I had to- had to call an a-ambulance," Frank said, his voice shaking.

"Oh god," he said, his voice starting to shake too from seeing Frank like this, "it's gonna be okay, don't worry, you're gonna be okay," he finished, holding one of Franks hands between his.

"Mr. Way," a doctor said, appearing in the doorway, "can I speak with you for a moment?" Gerard just nodded, and followed him out of the room.

"You've seen Mr. Iero's condition, he isn't doing well, and... I'd recommend you say your goodbyes, we doubt he'll make it through the night," the doctor tells him.

Gerard takes in a deep, shaky breath, his eyes clouding with tears, "But- but you said he'd make it at least until thirty," Gerard said, almost sounding like a kid.

"I know, I'm very sorry, these things are hard to judge, I could explain what's happen but-" the doctor says, glancing through the window to Frank lying in the bed, "I think you'd rather spend the time with him."

"You're right- yeah," Gerard said, turning back to go into the room. Every minute he spent out there was another minute he couldn't spend with Frank. He opened the door and went back to Frank's bed and sat in the chair, trying to conceal his sadness.

"You know," Frank said, pausing to take as deep a breath as he could, "we never got married."

Gerard laughed sadly, Frank had proposed to him a couple of months ago, knowing he didn't have much time left, but they never got a chance to even plan the wedding because Frank had just gotten worse and worse. "You're right," he said, "as soon as you're out of this place we'll get married, who cares about a big wedding, we can just find someone to officiate it and then- then we can get married."

"Don't try and trick me, Gee, I know I'm going to die."

"No you're not, you'll be fine, you just need to rest here a while."

"Bullshit, I know your face and it's never looked like that except when you thought you'd lost Mikey when he'd overdosed last year."

Gerard remembered that horrible night, the waiting, but his brother had pulled through, he had made it and was happy and healthy today; in a years time Frank wouldn't be.

"I want to marry you," Frank stated, breaking through Gerard's thoughts.

"What?" Gerard asked, confused.

"Right now, I don't care that there isn't someone to officiate it, and I don't care that we won't actually be married, because fucking hell I am going to spend the rest of my short life with you and I want you to be my husband."

Gerard took a deep breath, still trying to stop the tears from falling that were building up in his eyes, "When we get home-"

"No, stop it, I know I'm going to die, so don't try and hide it, I just want to fucking marry you before I do."

Gerard sighed, "Okay."

"Gerard Way, you're fucking weird," at this Gerard laughed, "and I love you, you already know that, but I love you, I can't tell you it enough. Every time I see your scrunched up concentrated face when you're drawing, every time you drink way too much coffee, every time you do something stupidly clumsy, every time I catch you singing in the shower with your amazing voice," he paused to catch his breath, "I know that I love you, and every time you tell me you love me, I still don't believe it, that  _you_ , with your fear of needles and hair dye addiction and weird ass thoughts, you've picked to love  _me_ of all people, and I love you more everyday for it."

Gerard's crying now, he can't help it, "Frank. Frank Iero with you're fucking weird name. You never believe me but I do love you, and I can't imagine for one moment having to live without you - I don't know how I did it before we met - I can't imagine not waking up everyday seeing your face, not being able to run my fingers over your ridiculous amount of tattoos, not being able to watch you play guitar with such a passion, not being able to hear  _your_ amazing voice sing, no matter how much you hate it, I  _don't want to_ imagine life without any of these things, because, god, I love you Frank, and even though you can't spend the rest of my life with me, let me spend the rest of your life with you."

Gerard leans in and kisses Frank on the cheek, who's crying now too. "Lie next to me," he says, almost like a question.

Gerard doesn't respond, just pulls himself up onto the hospital bed as Frank moves over, and Frank rests his head on Gerard's shoulder as they hold hands. 

 

 

 

He must have drifted off to sleep, because Gerard's woken a couple of hours later by Frank.

"Gerard, I don't feel- I-I'm scared," he says, his voice shaking and tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Hey," Gerard says, propping himself up on one elbow and looking at Frank, "it's gonna be okay,  _you're_ gonna be okay."

"I don't want to die."

"You're not, you're gonna live a long, happy life and we're gonna have a proper wedding, and we'll get a big house-" he starts.

"Who're you kidding, Gerard? I'm not gonna live, we went through that yesterday."

Gerard just stays silent, not knowing what to say, then Frank's heart monitor starts beeping like mad, and Gerard's heart speeds up with it, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Fuck, I'm so scared, I don't want to die, what's gonna happen to me," Frank says, his voice rising.

"You're gonna be fine, I'm here and I'll protect you no matter what," Gerard says, trying to stay calm for Frank, he brushes Frank's hair out of his face and continues to stroke it, trying to calm him, despite the panic in his own head.

Frank takes a deep, shaking breath and closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself down. "Can you sing? I want to hear your voice - one last time."

So he does.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make happy, when skies are gray." Frank opens his eyes and gives Gerard a shaky smile, tears in his eyes.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away," Gerard's voice starts to shake, and the tears come faster.

"The other night dear, when I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms, when I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried."

"You are my sunshine," Gerard sings again, as Franks eyes close and his breathing starts to slow, "my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." The heart monitor starts to slow, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear," he continues, despite seeing Frank's heart monitor flatline, and feeling his breathing stop, he tries to stop his voice from shaking, "how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
